sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manifest Destiny
To grow and develop into the best individual one can be! To help others grow and help them be the best they can be! Initial Statistics Formerly: Rangers of Azeroth Faction Leader: Lylan Acting Faction Leader: Bellana Faction Contacts: Aldenaar, Alriah, Azalie, Bellana, Lylan, Lyola, Melkor, & Penlink Status: Actively Recruiting Required Level: 15 Required Attributes: Maturity, Optimism, Recognition of IC =/= OOC Faction Focus: Roleplaying Instance Level: Medium PvP Level: Light Raid Focus: Light Roleplaying: Heavy Faction Statistics Introduction :Our guild is a heavy role playing guild that focuses on many different aspects of the game known as the World of Warcraft. Whether it is the call of battle or the desire to reach a specific season that drives us, our conduct is that of honor and respect, as we are a family above all else. General Expectations * Be respectful. * Be willing to help. * Be willing to listen. :This guild is a close knit family oriented unity, that prides itself on binding together in the most dire and the most celebrated of times. Granted not everyone has characters that are social or free of their our fears and issues, but it should be said that we are all together to find a place or characters can call home. If you as a character, cannot find reason to be respectful to the others, nor a reason to uphold honor in the air of your persona, then this hall is not for you. All of us are trying above all else to present an atmosphere that is inviting to all our members. The fact of that matter is, if the character you bring into the Halls of Destiny is not working to grow and become the best that they can be, while adhering to the golden rule as much as possible, then our family is not the one that you are searching for. The Sword and the Stein :Every Thursday night from 7:00 - 9:00PM server time, hosts a tavern in the park of Stormwind (though the exact location may vary from time to time). :You can meet your share of lovely Kal'dorei women, talkative and bantering dwarves, and the wacky antics of the faction leader. It's a wonderful way to meet the members and see what is all about. It requires no asking to come beforehand. Just feel free to arrive. We'll be happy to have you, and you'll be drunk in no time! ^^ Rules and Regulations General Requirements :All characters entering into Manifest Destiny are required to meet a level 15 requirement, and must be active within the guild once a month to maintain their position in the family. If one must take a leave of absence, inform and officer so that they may know when to expect you back. Any character that is inactive for a period of one month, and has not informed an officer, shall be removed from the list. Guild Chat Rules :The main guild chat is for roleplaying purposes only. Act as your character would act in the situations presented. :Language used in this chat room adheres to rather specific guidelines. There is to be no modern and/or leet speak uses of it in our guild chat for any reason. :It is important that everyone uses proper spelling and punctuation to the best of their ability, as well as conducts themselves with maturity. Swearing is not tolerated. :The setting is that of the hall itself , more specifically the common area, please do not go outside that setting. If there is need for a different setting, please check one of many lists of rooms to choose from and invite all those that wish to participate to come and join. :In the main guild chat room, there is a no tolerance, no violence policy in place. Again if such a need arises that one must express his or her roleplay in a violent way, it must be taken to a different room. :If this rule is broken due to being uniformed, you will be warned only once, then removed from the guild if it is repeated again. OOC Chat Rules :Be respectful to the other members in this room. :If there is a problem with the conduct of particular people that are in this room, inform an officer. If the conduct does not stop after the officer has made their request, then this individual shall be removed from the channel by leader personally. Notes :This charter is subject to change by will of the Council, and shall be added to when and if the need should arise. If such a need does arise, members shall be informed about it to review the revised document. :All rules and requirements were written by Lylan and are as shown upon the forum of origin. Any discrepancies can be taken up with Lylan or Azalie, the one who updates this page. : : : Category:Alliance_Guilds Category:Heavy_RP